


hot chocolate

by celestialpunk



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: ?????, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Sick Fic, i love them, nick and matt are so under appreciated they'd be the cutest couple, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialpunk/pseuds/celestialpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick refuses to admit that he is sick. matt's here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> first fic !!!!!! really short, sorry about that.  
> nick and matt are under appreciated as a couple, they'd be cute together

Nick sniffled quietly, breaking the short period of silence that was hanging around himself and Matt. It had been five days, and Nick was still saying he didn't have a cold, even though he had been sniffing and coughing non stop.

Matt sighed, turning to face Nick, who’s eyes were already on him.

“You’re sick.” Matt stated. Nick shook his head.  
“Am not.” Nick mumbled, blocked nose causing his voice to sound much different than normal.

Matt sighed at that, glancing at the digital alarm clock next to the king sized bed. Half one in the morning. He mumbled something incoherent to Nick, stretching his arms above his head before leaving to the bathroom down the hall. All the while, Nick stayed where he was, holding back a coughing fit to prove to Matt that he wasn't ill.  
-  
Matt came back after what seemed like hours later on Nick’s half, a box of cough drops in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows in the other. Nick grinned as Matt crawled back under the black duvet with him, pressing his body close to his as Matt handed him the warm mug.

“Drink up, petal.” Matt mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s cheek, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist.  
“Thanks, Mattie.” Nick said softly, lifting the mug to his lips, blowing softly to cool the hot beverage before taking a small sip.  
“Warm enough?” Matt questioned, a small grin covering his face as Nick let out a satisfied hum, eyes fluttering shut, a blissful smile on his own lips. He leaned into Matt’s touch, resting his head delicately against his shoulder as he took another large sip of the drink.

“Matt?” Nick mumbled sleepily.  
“Nick?”  
“I think I’m sick.”  “I know you are, love.” Nick laughed softly, sniffling once more as he buried his face into Matt’s chest.

“You wanna try and sleep?” Matt suggested quietly, tracing small circles on the small of the bassist’s back. Gaining no response, Matt glanced at Nick, and couldn't help but chuckle softly as he had already fallen asleep. 

Matt took the mug gently from Nick with his free hand, leaning over to place it on the bedside table before flicking the lamp’s light off.  
“Sleep tight, Nicky. Feel better soon.” he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Nick’s temple before shutting his own eyes, pulling the black sheets over the two of them as he let out a content sigh.


End file.
